Convoiter
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A collection of thirty unrelated ficlets, written for my claim at the livejournal community 30kisses. Edward and Bella, rated T for safety. Chapter 12: Harmless Fun
1. Just Try to Ignore

_Convoiter_

a ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: Yes, I find that Edward Cullen is my brand of heroin. Yes, I've already read _Eclipse _twice. However, this gives me absolutely no rights over his glorious intellectual property.

This is a series of 30 drabbles, written for the livejournal community 30(underscore)kisses; therein I somehow managed to claim the topic of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. In such communities as these, each person claims a particular subject, and writes 30 stories about them following a set of 30 themes. I will be going in order, and will be writing a series of ficlets, or drabbles. All chapters, unless otherwise noted, are in no particular order, unrelated, and may feature timelines or characters, though all will center around Edward and Bella. Also, in case you were wondering, I define a "ficlet" as a shot consisting of 250 words or less. Thanks!

* * *

_Theme #1: Look Over Here_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Little/None. Post- New Moon_

Chapter One: Just Try to Ignore

His eyes were fixed on her, unmoving as he let himself examine the minute details of her facial features again and again- he couldn't get enough of her. Perfectly content, the golden orbs followed the curve of her ear, the smooth line of her throat, the wisps of hair that danced about her face and neck. Concentrating solely on her homework, she bit her lip, twirling one finger through her hair.

Suddenly, she turned to look at him, a supposedly stern look on her face. "You don't make studying the easiest thing in the world, you know."

"I know."

"You're supposed to be helping."

"Aren't I?"

"Not really."

Quickly, smoothly, he leaned over, pressing his cool lips to the smooth, sweet skin under her jawline. A warm blush spread over her skin, and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I'm sorry if I distract you."


	2. Protection

_Theme #2- News; Letter_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Set beginning of New Moon_

Chapter Two: Protection

Edward sat in his car, the thick envelope lying in his cool hands. Gently, almost reverently, he traced over the careful, blue-black script. _Forks. Jacksonville. Washington. Florida. Bella. Renee._

It only took one quick movement to rip open the envelope, and with a steady hand he reached inside to pull out the stack of slick pictures. One pass-through was enough to pull out what he wanted, and when he was done, three pictures sat on the smooth surface of the passenger seat.

The first was of him, of course- before any of this had happened; before he had realized just how selfish he was being. Disgusted, he tore the glossy picture to shreds. The second was of him and Charlie, innocently watching the game together. The expression on his face was cool. This picture, too, was discarded.

The last picture was of himself and Bella- his sweet, warm Bella, clinging to her monster as if for dear life. Viewing the stony look in his own eyes with shame, Edward folded the picture in half, leaving the Bella-side face up.

He smiled for the first time as he looked down at her face, her brown eyes looking out at him reproachfully. Unthinkingly, he touched her face, remembering the feel of her skin under his lips as he bid her goodbye.

In a movement almost too quick for the eye, he pressed the photo to his lips for a moment before slipping it in his pocket.


	3. Chemistry

_Theme #3- Jolt_

_Rating: K+_

_Spoilers: Set mid-Twilight_

Chapter Three- Chemistry

It was like magic- and who knows, in a world where vampires existed, it very well could be. As soon as Mr. Banner flicked off the lights, _something _happened, something that couldn't very well be ignored.

Suddenly, she became hyper-aware of everything about Him, everything He was doing- even more than usual. She had a tentative theory that if someone were to try and step in between them, the air itself would shock them, as electrically charged as it was. Her head started to spin, and she almost laughed at herself- this was almost ridiculous.

In a futile movement, she clenched her fists at her sides, somehow pleased to see that He had taken the same rigid pose. It was intense, this sudden urge to just _touch_ Him, in any way she could. The thought consumed her.

Finally, the hour was up, and she stood on wobbly knees. As He turned to face her, her breath caught, and she was motionless as His hand moved to trace the side of her face. Unintentionally, she lifted her face to Him, her eyes staring into His, _daring _Him.

He turned away, silent.


	4. Going

_Theme #4- Our Distance and That Person_

_Rating: K+_

_Spoilers: Set end of Twilight_

Chapter Four: Going

They stood there, looking tall and regal and beautiful- and dangerous. I tugged uncomfortably on my too-large clothes as I looked at them- the hunting party. My heart skipped wildly for a second, and it was nothing but my unwavering faith in Edward's strength that kept me sane. Carlisle turned to Alice, and she closed her eyes before revealing the future, telling us that we- I- would be safe, for now.

It was only seconds later, as the rest of the hunting party were on their way out the door, that Edward was at my side, holding me in a vise-like grip and lifting me until my feet were off the floor and his lips were on mine. The kiss barely lasted a moment, his icy lips brushing against mine and his eyes burning through me in desperation.

I began to cry then, tears slipping down my face as my feet touched the ground. He turned away then, and before I knew it they were gone.

It was only moments until we would be, too.


	5. Curiosity

_Theme #5- "Hey, You Know..."_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Set mid-Eclipse_

Chapter Five: Curiosity

"_Well... I was wondering... do you... y'know, kiss him?"_

She laughed it off, of course, writing off my shudder of disgust as a natural prejudice, as natural as a little brother talking to his big sister about her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Ugh. Not that that leech really counted, anyways- talk about creepy.

Now me, I would have been a great boyfriend. The kind a girl like Bella deserved. I could protect her better, I could treat her better...

I could _love_ her better. We could be normal, and happy, just me and her. Charlie and Billy would be so pleased. So what if I wasn't rich, or handsome? Life would be perfect.

I'd never admit defeat, but something in me said that she would never admit it... aloud.


	6. HandMeDowns

_Theme #6: The Space Between Dream and Reality_

_Rating: K+/T_

_Spoilers: Set during Eclipse_

Chapter Six: Hand-me-downs

I lay there in the dark, my head pillowed on his shoulder and my arm draped across his muscular chest. Though the moon was high in the sky, shining gently through the glass wall before me, I was awake, my mind too wound up to allow any rest. Edward's eyes were closed, a look of contentment on his face as he sang softly to himself.

Barely moving, my eyes strayed to my left hand, where Elizabeth Masen's ring lay so innocently. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, but I could still see the stones shining behind my eyelids.

Betrothed. Fiancé. _Engaged to be married._

Ugh.

But still, as much as I protested, as much as I was against the whole institution of marriage, a part of me thought that, well, it might be worth it. The expression of pure joy on Edward's angelic face lingered in my memory, all because of my "yes", all because of _me- _and why shouldn't I try to make him happy? The places on my fingertips where he had pressed his lips still burned with an icy fire, reminding me constantly of what exactly I had promised to him: forever.

As my eyes drifted closed, the diamonds glittered in the dark


	7. Superstar

_Theme #7: Superstar_

_Rating: T+_

_Spoilers: Set post-Eclipse_

Chapter Seven: Diamonds In The Sun

Shaking, we collapsed against each other, barely noticing the cool of the night air or the grass of the meadow scraping against our bare skin. His eyes were closed as he smoothed his lips along my throat, supporting his weight by his hands habitually, as he often did, forgetting that I was not in need of quite so much gentleness as I had previously. Trembling, I looked up at him, my lips curving into a smile as my eyes drifting his profile, illuminated by the light of the setting moon.

After a few minutes, only moments in comparison to eternity, his eyes opened, the translucent lids sliding back to reveal sparkling topaz eyes. Meeting my own garnet eyes, he smiled my smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. He lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me familiarly and gently. My hands unconsciously twined in his hair as his tongue met mine, leaving me gasping uselessly when he pulled away smirking.

Brushing a stray strand of hair away from my face, he murmured quietly, smugly, "Glad I can still leave you breathless." He kissed me again before I could respond, chuckling softly under his breath.

Together, we lay and looked up at the stars, our skin glinting as night turned to day and the sky was struck with crimson and gold intermingling.


	8. Third Wheel

_Theme #8: Our Own World_

_Rating: T+_

_Spoilers: Set post-Twilight-ish. Ish._

Chapter Eight: Third Wheel

Mike rapped quietly against the Swan's door, leaning against the damp door post as he waited for Bella to answer the door. He could hear her soft footsteps tapping towards the entryway, and he shifted his books in his hands, trying not to drop the heavy biology notebooks all over the small porch.

Eventually, the door opened, revealing Bella standing before him, smiling gently. "Hey, Mike. Ready to get started on our project?" He nodded mutely, a grin overtaking his face.

She invited him in, hanging up his coat and directing him with a subtle nod towards the kitchen. "We'll get to work in there. Anything you want to drink?" However, just as Mike was about to reply, he walked though the doorway, stopping in his tracks when he saw who was sitting, ever poised, at the small table.

"Hello, Mike." The smile on Edwards face was no nearly so welcoming as Bella's had been, only softening when the girl walked over behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

Mike simply sighed imperceptibly, letting his books drop to the table as he tried to ignore the rapt couple before him.

It would be a long afternoon.


	9. The Wind In My Face

_Theme #9: Dash_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Set post-Eclipse_

Chapter Nine: Wind in my Face

I all but flew through the trees, exhilarated by the near-misses of the heavy trees and brush around me. It was just as easy as breathing, the speed coming to me as a second nature. The rain had eased up today, lightening from its normal steady drone to a soft, gentle drizzle that I barely noticed. Though it felt like I had only left home a few minutes ago, I had been running for hours, moving faster than the imagination could comprehend.

Suddenly, a spicy-sweet, cinnamon smell drifted by on a rain-soaked breeze, electrified by the sharp feel of excitement and adrenaline. I smiled lightly as my speed increased. My hair blew back, and I could hear him approaching, the noise he was making far too quiet for any human to hear.

And there he was, flicking in and out of the corner of my eye until he pulled up next to me. He was as damp as I was- and maybe even more beautiful because of it. Bronze curls gleaming in the rain, his skin alabaster smooth. There was the same, unchanging crooked smile that I loved so much- smiling at me. Teasingly, he sped up even further, his tacit challenge hanging in the air. I laughed softly, catching up easily with my new strength.

Together, we disappeared into the trees, the forest still and quiet behind us.


	10. And the Winner Is

_Theme #10: #10_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Set post-Eclipse_

_A/N: Sorry, but I've been on a real Vamp!Bella kick lately. It'll end soon, promise._

Chapter Ten: And the Winner Is

Her eyes glowed bright red into my own golden ones, my brow creasing as I was forced to exert even more effort. The girl's own expression was easy, effortless, the only sign that she was paying attention at all was the quiet smirk playing across her crimson lips, the curve of her mouth sensuous and teasing against her pale skin.

Finally, my arm gave, and she slammed my hand against the table so quickly I could barely follow it with my own eyes. Jumping up from my seat, I howled with rage and frustration, the table still rocking from the hit it had taken.

She laughed, the sound of it light and melodious, smiling in the face of my anger. "One more time, we gotta make it to eleven!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "You at least have to give me a chance to catch up."

The slip of a girl stood from her chair then, grinning with delight. "Sorry, Emmett, but I just don't think your arm can take it." With that Bella danced over to Edward, who was sitting nearby and smiling even more- if that was possible.

"Nice job, Bella," Edward said with a chuckle, kissing her triumphantly. "I knew you'd be a force to be reckoned with."

She laughed back at him. "Careful, you're next."

I turned to go out of the room. Disgusting newlyweds, showing off at every opportunity.


	11. Interrogation

_Theme #11: Gardenia_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Twilight_

Chapter Eleven: Interrogation

"What kind of flowers do you prefer?" Her cheeks were still red from her honest answer to his previous question, but she thought quickly, her brain spinning in order to try and come up with the proper response.

_Not a rose. Too flashy, too many thorns, too intoxicating. Not an orchid, too exotic. A lily? No, not quite. Bluebells, daffodils, lilac, tulip, hyacinth... wait..._

"Tulip!" She blurted out quickly, biting her lip when she realized just how loud she had been.

He quirked one perfect brow just slightly, and waited patiently. "Really? And why is that?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know... I've always liked them. So simple, but nothing is brighter or more cheerful in the springtime. They're beautiful in a different way."

Inconspicuously, his lips twitched, trying to hide his amusement. "It makes sense, I suppose." She frowned back at him.

"Why? What would _you _have guessed?" He smiled.

"A gardenia, perhaps. White... pure..." Leaning over, he touched his nose to her neck, his lips just barely whispering against her skin. "And they have a most _intoxicating _scent."


	12. Harmless Fun

_Theme #12: In A Good Mood_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Through Twilight_

Chapter 12- Harmless Fun

"Bella, just come out of there." Bella was perfectly aware that Edward could break down the bathroom door in a millisecond if he cared to- but then, she also knew that he wouldn't dare come in without her permission.

"I'm _not _going to come out. I'm _mad _at you."

Edward smothered a chuckle, but sighed as he leaned against the door. "Please, Bella. I didn't do anything."

She frowned, crossing her arms and turning away before she remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah, maybe you didn't do anything, but _Emmett _did. And you didn't exactly stop it, either." He was silent for a moment before trying the doorknob once more, pleading softly.

"Please, Bella, at least let me see you while we're talking." She considered this for a moment before consenting, swinging open the door and eyeing the vampire in front of her warily. He didn't push his luck, simply smiling gently and leaning against the door jamb. "Newton deserved it, you know."

"Hmph." She snorted, not paying attention as he moved to stand next to her, capturing her hand and tugging her towards him with a whisper of kisses along her palm. "You didn't have to be mean, though- the poor kid is just trying to keep up with you guys."

Edward shrugged, his smile cocky. "Well, maybe now he knows his lesson." Bella rolled her eyes, but gave up on arguing, allowing herself to be led outside.


End file.
